1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure for a cable, and more particularly to a joint for a cable that is assembled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable is used to transmit image or electronic signal/data, and includes a joint disposed on a connecting end thereof to be fixed to an entry of an electronic device.
Conventional joint for the cable is comprised of a plurality of separated connecting components, and the connecting components are made of metal material. Therefore, the components of the joint can not be assembled easily because of high metal hardness, and they have to be assembled together by using an auxiliary tool. Besides, the components are made of metal material to enhance production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.